


Translation for Duty Call

by beautywind, Kairu_KitsuneO



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Fluff, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, Post-Almost Apocalypse (Good Omens), Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Translation, Translation in English, prank
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-28 05:49:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19806016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beautywind/pseuds/beautywind, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kairu_KitsuneO/pseuds/Kairu_KitsuneO
Summary: A translation fic forDuty CallbybeautywindIt is the duty of a demon to pull a little prank, even if he has to pretend to be a prophet.





	Translation for Duty Call

**Author's Note:**

> NK did a comic illustration for this fic, be sure to check it out~

For an angel who is obsessed with prophecy, and had even collected every first edition of the prophecy book he found, he still wishes that the New World of post-Almost Armageddon will publish a little more about this kind of books. Human’s fortune-telling, horoscopes, tarot cards and etc, are nothing but speculations and predictions of the future. However none of them can be as intriguing as “The Nice and Accurate Prophecies of Agnes Nutter”, which made him so absorbed into reading on without taking a break. One day, he learns by chance from that young Witchfinder about the sequel of the book, unfortunately, it has been reduced into ashes.

Aziraphale mourns over it for two days. Even when Crowley took him out for lunch, he is dispirited to eat anything. To an angel who loves books and prophecies, nothing is worse than discovering a newly published issue from your favourite author, and realizing that it was burned down before you have a chance to look at it. It was the deepest regret, just like back in 1793, when he almost endangered his life, came all the way just to find out that the famous crepes shop in Paris had been shutted down. He had no choice but to settle his hunger at the second best.

Aziraphale asks Crowley, "How do you describe this in your fancy, devilish expression? Once you have missed it, you can't ever find it again?"

"Once in a lifetime."

"Ah, yes. Once in a lifetime," the angel mutters sadly.

Did Agnes predict about this too? Perhaps it’s part of the ineffable. After days of grieving, the angel has finally decided to forget about it over a few lovely afternoon teas and dinners under Crowley’s zealous daily-temptation. After all, there’s no use crying over spilled milk, right?

They don't dine in the Ritz every day. Sometimes Crowley comes and visits with a box of chocolates, pastries or other sweets. Aziraphale will happily turn over the “Open” sign and the two will retreat into the comfort of their small world at the back of the bookshop, chatting leisurely until the sun rises.

Crowley certainly noticed how the angel cherishes his favourite mug with care, the one with a pair of wings handle which is as white as its owner’s angelic feathery pair. The inner layer of the cup is always as spotless as the outer layer, as if to remind people from time to time that the owner is as holy as this mug.

Crowley can't help but plotting a little mischief on his counterpart. Well, he is a demon after all, duty calls.

“Aziraphale.”

The angel is sipping his soothing cocoa when he heard his name. He turns and looks at the demon. It’s rare to hear from Crowley, calling out his name like this without stating his intention right away. This is a bit strange. As the angel ponders, the devil has gone from his spot. The latter slips behind the former and takes hold of his elbow, without voicing a single word.

Aziraphale feels restless at their near-zero distance, even the demon’s warm breath is tickling in his ear. This reminds him of the drunken experience he had several times before, although nothing had happened- oh, no, he didn’t mean he wanted something to happen. What he meant is, what can happen?

Feeling weird for being this close with the demon, as well as being unused to the usual talkative Crowley being this uncharacteristically quiet. The concerned angel once again asks with patience, "What's the matter?"

No answer is spoken in the next second, instead, Crowley's left hand smoothly cups his cheek and kisses him, without any warning.

The room is filled with the only sound of their moist lips pressing against each other, their muffled hot breaths, and the ambient noise of the electric fan from a distance.

Aziraphale freezes, too surprised to react. In particularly where Crowley doesn’t back away immediately like he used to after a small contact. Instead, the demon’s grab on his elbow is as strong as the hold on his cheek, worrying that he will escape.

If angels have halo just like how the humans had imagined it, at this very moment, it must have detached from its startled master and flung into the heavens, maybe it can smack Gabriel, who happened to pass-by, straight in the face.

Aziraphale unconsciously mirroring the reaction of film characters when they are in shock. That is no dramatic effect. In fact, there is a scientific explanation behind it. The brain triggers the ‘fight’ or ‘flight’ response, which causes the blood flowing from the edge of the body (fingers) to the bigger muscles (thigh), while also drawing their full attention at the source of immediate danger. So when he loosens his fist, he has completely forgotten that he is holding his beloved cup at the moment.

Crowley quickly catches it without breaking a sweat, just like a prophet who has foresee the future, not even half drop of cocoa is spilled.

"Look, I managed to save your cup from smashing. It seems that I’m as accurate as Agnes!" The demon proudly preens his envision, not mentioning the fact that it is all caused by his mischief hand, or rather his sneaky mouth.

Besides, he has held the angel’s arm in advance, which means he has long anticipated the angel would let it go due to the shock from his impudent behavior.

Whether it’s from embarrassment or anger, the angel’s face is currently flushed red like a tomato. Crowley’s horns gleaming and his tail swinging in delight as he admiring his work. Of course, that is human’s stereotypical cognition of a demon’s appearance.

"You, y...you shameless old snake!" The angel trembles in a mix of emotions, from the frustration of coming out a better retort, to the slow realisation of his beloved cup being rescued, and then the irritation of the devil’s prank which has gone overboard.

Among them, there is a trace of emotion, just a tiny bit, Aziraphale swears to heaven, he flipped. But the angel quickly disregards it. He choose to keep away this annoyingly, foreign emotion into the “Shame on you” box.

The demon smirks at his victim without any remorse, while licking away the aftertaste of cocoa at the corner of his mouth. Oh God - uh, no - Oh Satan, this is really addictive.

In what name should he use as a prophet next time?

He can't wait.

**Author's Note:**

> At first I was just sharing the idea to NK and I didn't expect her to draw a [comic art](https://twitter.com/NK_asperako/status/1156578394966040576) so soon. Unlike the last [afternoon tea](https://twitter.com/NK_asperako/status/1147530841771266048), this time I’m unusually hard working to expand the idea into a short story (punch). This angel and demon pairing is so illegally cute, I never would have thought that I got tripped into this fandom and I can't find my leg to get out (what). 
> 
> I hope that everyone will continue to follow me to indulge in this six thousand years of tooth-rotting sweet romance.
> 
> By Author beautywind  
>  ++++++++++++++++++++++
> 
> Thank you for reading! Kudos and Comments are appreciated!
> 
> I have added some scientific explanation of body reaction to surprised/fear. Hope you find it interesting! 
> 
> Please do kudos the [original fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19676590) too ❤❤ The author is amazing!
> 
> By Translator Kairu_KitsuneO


End file.
